Nouvelle vie
by mominours
Summary: Après la mort de Juliette, Nick et Adalind doivent prendre des décisions, déterminer ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux-même.


**Chapitre 1 - Le bonheur à portée de main**

L'annonce de la mort de Juliette a porté un sérieux coup au moral du groupe. Rosalie et Monroe n'arrivaient toujours pas à assimiler l'idée de la mort de celle qui fut autrefois leur amie et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue cruelle et une meurtrière.

Pour Nick, le choc a été rude surtout avec la mort de sa mère assassinée, comme l'aurait fait des faucheurs. Une blessure que lui a porté l'amour de sa vie du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui. Mais une nouvelle vie comptait pointer le bout de son nez et il n'allait certainement pas manquer le coche.

Etre enceinte de six mois n'est certes pas facile pour une femme mais encore moins lorsqu'elle est seule, enfin presque. Heureusement un gentil Eisebiber ne manquait pas à l'appel.

"Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée Adalind?"

"Bud tutoie-moi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et oui, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire."

"Mais, mais, mais et Nick? Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense Nick?"

"Je ne sais pas mais pour l'instant il a d'autres choses en tête et maintenant que je ne suis plus menacée. Je ne compte pas mettre ma vie sur pause et m'imposer chez toi-"

"Mais vous-, tu ne t'imposes pas du tout!"

"C'est gentil mais ma décision est prise. Et si je t'en ai parlé c'est pour que tu m'aides. Tu veux bien?"

"Mais... Bon c'est d'accord, mais parlez-en à Nick aussi. Juste pour vous, umh, tu vois, le rassurer."

"Bien sûr dès que je serai installée. Allons-y Bud! J'ai trois appartements et une maison à visiter cette après-midi."

Adalind avec l'aide de Bud, partirent prospecter appartements et maisons pour le bébé et elle. Depuis qu'elle a été cachée chez Bud, elle a sérieusement réfléchi à son avenir et celui qu'elle veut pour son enfant. Maintenant que ses pouvoirs d'hexenbiest lui ont été enlevés pour une période indéterminée, elle a choisi de vivre normalement pour son enfant et si le père voulait faire parti de l'aventure tant mieux, sinon cela importait peu au vu des récents événements et de l'histoire qu'il y a entre eux.

Le corps de Juliette fut rapatrié pour être enterré dans sa ville natale. Nick prit quelques jours pour assister à son enterrement accompagné de Rosalie et Monroe. Pendant l'absence du Grimm en ville c'était Rebel, épaulée du capitaine Renard et d'Hank, qui veillait au grain.

Adalind trouva son petit bonheur avec une maison de trois chambres et une jolie cour arrière, idéale pour un jardin à aménager avec des jeux d'enfants. Elle fut engagée comme assistante du procureur pour traiter les cas de crimes frauduleux et autres genres. Bud l'aida à emménager le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait et il vérifia que toute son installation hydroélectrique ne lui causerait aucun problème.

Nick et ses amis revinrent à Portland et essayèrent tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans leur vie car il ne servait à rien de rester à s'apitoyer sur le passé, il faut continuer à vivre. En arrivant au poste pour reprendre son boulot, Nick fut appelé par le capitaine juste à peine après avoir salué Hank et Wu.

"Bonjour capitaine."

"Bonjour Nick. Prêt à reprendre du service?"

"Oui."

"Vous savez que vous pouviez prolonger votre congé. Avec toutes vos heures supp' vous pourriez même prendre deux mois de vacances."

"Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre inquiétude monsieur, mais je me sens prêt. J'ai besoin de retrouver mes repères et mon boulot en est un."

"Très bien. Ah je voulais vous avertir, votre ami Bud n'a pas réussi à vous joindre avant votre départ. Il a demandé, à ce que vous l'appeliez cela avait l'air plutôt important."

"D'accord. Encore merci monsieur."

Nick sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers Hank.

"Hank, Bud a appelé?"

"Oui c'est au sujet de.." Jetant une œillade inquiète à son collègue, il se reprit. "C'est pour Adalind."

"Elle va bien? C'est le bébé?" Paniqua le lieutenant.

"Non du tout Nick, respire. Voilà. En fait, il y a eu du changement. Elle a déménagé et trouvé un travail."

"Quoi?! Où? Quand? Comment-"

"Stop. Où et bien à Portland du côté de Sunnyside. Quand, je crois qu'elle y a emménagé il y a une semaine. Pour le comment, c'est à Bud qu'on le doit. Je t'arrête avant que tu me le demandes. Adalind n'a prévenu personne. En fait, c'est Bud qui l'a fait."

"Il faut que je la voie."

"Elle bosse chez le procureur."

"Merci mec. Je ne serais pas long."

Nick ressorti du poste plutôt inquiet et soucieux sur l'état de la future maman.

Adalind s'occupait de réunir les différentes preuves pour plusieurs dossiers lesquels le procureur allait présenter en justice cette semaine. Concentrée, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une personne était à sa porte.

"Hum, toc toc."

Relevant la tête, Adalind fut surprise de voir nul autre que le lieutenant Burkhardt.

"Salut." Dit-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

"Salut. Je viens d'apprendre félicitation pour le boulot."

"Merci. Avant que tu n'émettes une objection, je tiens a dire que ce n'est qu'un mi-temps. De plus, loin de moi d'abuser de la bienveillance de Bud, mais je suis avocate et en parfaite condition pour m'occuper de moi-même."

"Je le sais Adalind. Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler non?"

"Nick, tu avais beaucoup d'autres choses à faire et à penser." Elle invita Nick à s'asseoir et elle ferma la porte.

"Nick... Je suis désolée pour Juliette. Je tenais à te le dire. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute et-"

"Adalind, ce n'est pas toi qui l'ai forcée à vouloir rester une hexenbiest et ce n'est pas toi qui lui ai forcée la main pour brûler la caravane et menacer Rosalie et Monroe. Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée de tendre un piège à ma mère. Toutes ces décisions, elle les a prises seule."

"Je sais mais-"

"Je comprends que cette transformation y est pour beaucoup mais ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé. Et maintenant, elle est morte."

"Je suis désolée."

Après un silence gêné, Nick jeta un œil au bureau.

"C'est plutôt spartiate comme décor."

"Je ne suis ici que depuis une semaine, revient à la fin du mois et tu auras l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde. Autre que celui des Wessen bien entendu." Dit-elle souriante.

"Hank m'a parlé de ton emménagement. Ce qui me fait penser que j'dois appeler Bud."

"Oh bien sûr. J'imagine que c'est au sujet de mon déménagement."

"Oui, apparemment il a appelé au poste aussi. Mais Adalind comment as-tu eu les moyens pour ça?"

"Eh bien, même si j'ai perdu mon boulot autrefois et été sans le sou un moment. J'ai certaines compétences qui m'ont permis de mettre de l'argent de côté. Donc je n'étais pas vraiment 'sans un sou'."

Au regard que lui jeta Nick, Adalind secoua la tête en souriant.

"Rien d'illégal et pas éreintant non plus. J'ai fait de la compta' pour certaines boîtes de Portland et autres villes depuis mes débuts d'avocate. J'ai joué sur les deux tableaux. On va dire que c'est mon instinct de préservation qui en cause. Je l'aurai utilisé quand j'étais avec Diana mais bon... Tu sais comment ça s'est fini. Enfin, voilà maintenant avec un deuxième en route j'ai pensé qu'il fallait quelques préparations."

"Comment faisais-tu ce double emploi?"

"Internet, invention du siècle on peut dire." Elle finit de classer les preuves avant de refermer chaque dossier.

"Ecoute Nick, je sais que ça peut paraître ingrat de ma part et égoïste d'avoir agi ainsi-"

"Je sais et je comprends Adalind."

"Ah oui?" Questionnât-elle.

"Tu attends un enfant. En tant que mère, je suppose que tu as réfléchi à tout ce que ça implique. Et vu les circonstances, je suis content que tu aies pris toutes ces décisions. Mais..." Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux. "Je veux faire parti de la vie de mon.. Notre fils. Je peux?"

Abasourdie Adalind mis quelques secondes avant de répondre en hochant de la tête.

"Bien sûr Nick! Je n'attendais rien de toi mais je serai heureuse que tu fasses parti de la vie de notre fils."

"Bien. Merci. Je sais que nous n'avons pas une relation très amicale mais j'espère que nous pourrons nous entendre."

Le téléphone de Nick sonna.

"Burkhardt. Très bien j'arrive tout de suite."

Il raccrocha et sourit à Adalind.

"Le devoir m'appelle. Je... Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu m'appelles d'accord?"

"Bien sûr, encore merci Nick. À tantôt."

Avec un dernier signe de tête, Nick sortit de son bureau. Adalind fixa la porte un moment pensive et rassurée de par la réaction de Nick, avant de se reprendre et de récupérer les quelques dossiers sur son bureau pour le procureur.

Les jours passèrent et la vie reprit son cours normal avec des enquêtes criminelles impliquant Wessen et humains. Hank et Wu faisaient de leur mieux pour épauler Nick. Le cercle d'amis marchait sur des œufs en tentant d'éviter le sujet "Juliette" lorsqu'ils leur arrivaient de se réunir pour des recherches de Wessen inconnus. Mais avec la grossesse d'Adalind, d'autres inquiétudes surgissaient : comment Nick allait-il vivre sa paternité, comment serait l'enfant un grimbiest ou hexengrim ou dans le meilleur des cas juste humain...

Bossant sur une série d'enlèvements visant des personnes qui n'avaient au premier abord aucun lien entre eux, mettait la police de Portland sur les dents. Hommes, femmes ou enfants, personne n'était à l'abris. Nick et Hank, à la tête de l'enquête avaient dispersé leurs équipes sur les cas selon les lieux d'enlèvement et chacune d'entre elles devaient étudier les habitudes et trajets de chaque victime.

"Qui pourrait être derrière des enlèvements à grande échelle?" Interrogeât Nick.

"Je ne sais pas mais je doute que ce soit le boulot d'une seule personne." Hank releva la tête d'un fichier d'une des victimes. "En plus, certains d'entre eux ont eu lieu presque au même moment et pourtant à une distance beaucoup trop importante pour être parcourue en moins de vingt minutes."

"Messieurs, mauvaise nouvelle. On a eu sur les cinq dernières heures cinq personnes kidnappées." Intervint Wu en amenant des dossiers.

"Ça n'a aucun sens. Un juge, une mère au foyer, un ouvrier, un junkie, une lycéenne, un garçon de café, un gamin de sept ans! Mais bon sang! Plus on avance et moins ça a de sens."

"En plus, nos victimes ne sont pas uniquement humaines. Même les Wessen sont pris pour cible." Ajouta Hank.

"Bon procédons par étape. La victimologie ne nous sert pas. On ne retrouve pas de points communs entre elles." Intervint Nick.

"Mais, à la vue du mode opératoire, on peut supposer qu'on a affaire à un groupe d'au minimum trois personnes. Nick, vu le peu que l'on a, on pourrait jeter un œil aux bouquins." Proposa Hank.

"Bonne idée, on n'a rien à perdre. Allons y."

Hank, Wu et Nick sortaient du poste en direction de la boutique de Rosalie et Monroe ; pendant ce temps, le capitaine Renard supervisait les différentes équipes sur le terrain.


End file.
